Hands Off!
by ILuvFangs13
Summary: Suddenly whispers filled the air, silent chants that started to build. “Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.” “Run!” Edward commanded grabbing my hand and running human pace down the street...ONE SHOT Totally random...


AN: I came up with the idea for this story talking to random reviewers who I love dearly! They might remember me saying 'you just gave me an idea' or 'that just gave me an idea' so to those who have seen the following statements THANK YOU! Lol, I forgot to write your names down so I feel like a jerk so I can't dedicate this…but you did inspire this!

This is so totally out of the blue that I now dub it RANDOM, thank you.

Disclaimer: No, no yo tengo Twilight…I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Hands Off!**

* * *

Edward and I walked hand in hand in downtown Port Angeles just…walking. Edward smiled down at me as we continued down the street sheltered by the clouds that surrounded Washington. 

"Isabella." Edward said softly smiling again as if he had spoken holy words, which in his mind, they probably were.

On the sides of the street we were on were shops and small houses closed up but as we walked down the street the windows would open and so would the doors revealing bystanders of all variety; men, children and women…lots of women.

"Edward, my love, what are we-" I tried to ask Edward what we were doing and why everyone seemed to be coming out to stare at us but I was interrupted.

"Shush Bella, my Angel, enjoy the silence." Edward whispered in my ear from beside me. I shivered at the feeling.

I nodded my head and noticed that it was too quiet.

Suddenly whispers filled the air, silent chants that started to build.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward."

The longer they went the louder they became.

I looked at Edward in alarm only find him doing the same to me.

"Run!" He commanded grabbing my hand and running human pace down the street that was beginning to get clustered with women.

"Edward!" I screamed as a girl lunged at me, missing, before falling on her tan face; how anyone got a tan in Washington, I'll never know.

Edward looked back at me, his eyes wide with panic.

Another woman with dark hair lunged at me but this time she succeed in grabbing my ankle pulling me away from Edward as he backed into a brick wall away from me. I stood from where I had landed on the street.

The woman who had caught my leg was no longer next to me when I turned around she was backing into the semi circle that formed behind me. My mouth fell open there was at the least two hundred women there formed into a 'U' shape.

One woman made a movement to come forward when the rest of the women didn't make a move to stop her she continued walking towards Edward who looked frightened.

I jumped at her. "What do you think you are doing?!" I screamed.

Silence.

Then in a low zombie like voice she replied. "Edward… Edward…Edward"

The woman made a stir, still chanting 'Edward', to go around me when I slammed my fist into her face. The woman puffed into a plume of smoke making me scream in alarm. I turned around quickly to find the same woman leaning on Edward.

I really want to go hit her again when a blonde haired woman stepped forward. She kept walking towards Edward before I grabbed her elbow and whipped her around.

"Stay away from _my_ Edward!" I screamed going to karate chop her neck, my hand went through her neck and I watch her body shrivel into smoke and I turned around to find her grabbing Edward in inappropriate areas.

Edward yelped and pushed her hands off his pants backing away from the blonde just to back into the brunette who wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. Edward didn't like that either but when he tried to break away he couldn't.

Edward looked up to tell me, topaz eyes dark with fright, just before his mouth fell open. "Bella behind you!" I whipped around to find three women; a red head, a blonde and a brunette all walking quickly forward.

I jumped in front of the women and I hesitated slightly before I grabbed the red head's hair and punched her right through the gut.

Smoke.

I whipped around to find her kissing Edward's hand. _Grr._

I turned around and almost came face to face with the brunette. I grabbed her arms and flung her back colliding her with the blonde.

Smoke.

I twisted around to find five girls, a few of which were groping Edward who was trying to fend them off.

"Get off of my Edward or so help me God-!" A stone skidded to a stop ahead of me and I slowly spun around to see the rest off the women heading towards me.

I did smacks, kicks, I bit a girl, punches but all it ever did was transport them over to Edward faster.

"ISABELLA!" Edward yelled as the women started to cover him.

"Stop touching my Edward!" I cried running towards the glob of girls.

And puff, they were all gone…Edward with them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed falling to my knees in the middle of the now deserted street and the chanting started once again.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward."

I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"EDWAARRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Isabella wake up!" I felt someone shaking me profusely.

"Edward?" I questioned wondering how I got into my room from Port Angeles.

"What are you screaming about? If Charlie was here-"

"Charlie's not here?" I asked nervously hoping the smoke women didn't get him.

"He went fishing…What were you so afraid of? All you kept screaming was 'No' and 'Don't touch' and 'Mine'." I blushed before I could help it. "And what are you blushing about?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bella." Edward threatened voice low and ominous.

"You wouldn't leave me for sexy smoke women would you?" I just about screamed hysterically. _It's only a dream; it's only a stupid dream. _

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Er…no."

I sighed.

"Isabella."

"Bedtime for the human." I commented throwing my comforter over my head.

"I'll find out sooner or later." Edward warned.

"No, I don't believe you will; see my mind is closed to you for forever." And with that Edward groaned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please?" He asked but I was already asleep.

* * *

AN: I just read over this and it sounds absolutely stupid and random but hey that's how I like it! REVIEW please first one-shot! HOW EXCITING :D my readers make me smile…coughYOUcough.

HALEY, to be completely random, THIS INSANE STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU!


End file.
